


They

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Series: Krew Oneshots [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: He coughed, and slipped under the influence of the truly dark embrace.She cried into his shoulder and begged for him not to go.They had lost each other...
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar)
Series: Krew Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833655
Kudos: 13





	They

Her cold hands traced his usually warm cheeks. His eyes fluttered open in response, his dark eyes looking up at her. She loved how they were so dark, that one could barely tell that they had a green tint. He loved how her hazel eyes would light up in the Sun's rays, the shades of amber and green. Her smile was always so warm and kind. His heart always warmed when he saw her. He loved her. He loved how she could pick him up even though he was quite tall in comparison. He loved how her face could always fit in his hands. He melted each and every time she spoke. He became putty in her hands in her hugs. He loved how her name was Opal, he loved how her name was an understatement to her beauty. 

The red ran thick and dark, his breathing hoarse. He tried to smile but the large gash rupturing his lip and right eye had pained him too much to move. He hated how she was crying, he hated how much she loved him. He hated how she had to see him in so much physical pain.

She hated how he always hid his pain. She hated how he could so easily hide the fear in his eyes and voice. She hated the blood that smudged at his nose, showing that he had struggled in this fight. She hated how he struggled to say three simple words. "Smile… for me." She hated how he struggled to smile with the separation in his top and bottom lips.

His tears flowed down his cheeks and his breathing grew heavier. “Please…” He struggled to keep his eye open. He didn’t want it to shut, he wanted to make sure Opal was okay. 

“Bolin…” She said as soft as ever. She was so close to tears herself, she was fighting back her tears like he was fighting back the temptation of unconsciousness. 

She gripped onto him, “I love you,” he whimpered. 

He coughed, and slipped under the influence of the truly dark embrace.

She cried into his shoulder and begged for him not to go.

They had lost each other...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this old Bopal one shot.


End file.
